FD3 Only one more treat
by Evy-san
Summary: Why did you do that?" He said, while staring at me. I don't know, I don't know why I saved Ian McKinley's live for third time... Maybe I had a feeling for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Just say that, unfortunately, I don't own nothing, only the story. I know, the beggining its like the ending of the movie, cause my story beggings here. Hope ya all like it!**

** _________________________________________________**

"Let's get out of here!" I said, while watching someone in the crowd running to nowhere.

Kevin looked at me "What's the deal?"

"Ian McKinley" I said "He causes my death. In my picture I was wearing the McKinley graduation shirt, he's the clue!" While saying this, Julie and I helped Kevin to stand, and we moved to the firs aid for Kevin's face. Then, Ian moved to our way.

"Get the fuck outta here, McKinley!" Shouted Kevin.

Ian was still moving towards us** "**Hey, I'm just celebrating our town's tricentennial."

"You followed me!" I shouted. I could feel how my voice was cracking for moments.

"Oh! You're paranoid. But, hey I saw what happened. You're next right? You're the end of it, aren't you? Man, I'd be paranoid too." He said. I could feel the sadness and angry in his voice, while people ran away, and didn't stop even listening our conversation. "You didn't even believe me!" I cried "Yeah, well, seeing is believeing." I knew where this was supposed to end if I still move, so I got quiet "Then you have to stay away from me!".

"Have to?" He said, stopping too "Wow, that's extreme." It was quiet for a moment, less for the fireworks, that were still working. He stared at me, and so I and he realised of it. "Oh, no way. Do I cause your death?" He pointed at me, and, while saying this, his eyes become tearful and his voice sound hurt "Just like you caused Erin's?" In that moment, I tried to scape stretching Kevin and Julie, but Ian was faster and didn't let us go. "You have a vision? Was I in it?" I didn't say anything, I was just trying to find a way to escape and get away from Ian "Just tell me how to start it off! Let's get this over with!" He shouted.

"You'll save me if you just stay away! Then it'll all be over!" I knew that only for saying this he would not let him out his own reason for staying there: revenge.

He looked at me, and smirked "What do I care? It skipped me. For me, it is over." I wasn't paying attention, 'cause I had the same horrible feeling as in the Devil's Flight, and I turned back my head. The fireworks. That's it! "I'm not dying. I'm not dying!" said he, while the fireworks shoot at our way. I stretched Kevin and Julie at the grass, and the fireworks missed Ian and hit the base of the cherry picker. He laughed as I sit up. "You see? I'm not gonna die! It's you Wendy! You're dead!"

After that, everything seemed to move so fast. The panel crunched, and I knew it'd fell off in a moment. Ian was shocked, looking to the "McKinley" panel. I got up, and ran where he was as fast as I could, jumped over him, catch him and shoved ourselves to the side. In that moment, the panel fell in the place where Ian was moments ago. I know, I saved him, dunno why, but it was done. Julie gasped, and ran over me.

"Are you 'kay?" Said she, and she tried to stand me up, but I didn't let her do it.

"Yeah, fine…" I hanged out my mobile to her "Just call an ambulance and go with Kevin. I'll meet you there 'kay?" She just nodded, and went away to Kevin's side.

"Why did you do that?" Said Ian. We stared each others for a moment that seemed an eternity. I could not think so well, I was feeling something like a shock, and I think so Ian was. Why do I save him? Dunno. It think that, deep in my heart, I could have a feeling for him. Just a little one. "I feel I had to do it…" Well, at least, we were alive, and it was all over… Just thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll be back at night, so lock the door and don't open to anybody ok?" I said to Julie at the doorframe. I was going to visit Kevin at the hospital, and our parents weren't at home, so Julie was going to stay alone for a while.

"Even if it's Santa?" She said, making a face.

"Even if it's Santa" I answered, taking out my tongue.

"You sure you don't need me to go?" She asked, staring at me. She was worried and I knew why: Ian McKinley. Since the day I saved him, like about three weeks, he had called me third a day, and Julie didn't like it.

"Don't worry I'll be ok. Love ya'" and I went to my car.

"Be careful! And call me" Shouted Julie. Then I get into my car and left to the hospital. I wasn't worried, then why she was? They were only calls, he didn't kill me… yet. And I think he wouldn't, but maybe I was wrong… at that moment, the cell rang taking me out of my thoughts, and I pick it up, without looking the caller ID, thinking it was Ian, but I thought wrong. "Leave me alone! Is the third time you call me this week and it's only Monday!"

"Third time?" Asked Kevin's voice on the other side of the line. "Is the first time I call you in weeks! There's something I have to know?" Yeah, I haven't told him yet, because I didn't want to worry him.

"No, it's nothing. What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just know if you were on your way." "Yes I am. And it won't take long. See ya'" And I hanged it. My words were cold, and I didn't want them to hurt him. In the last few weeks I was mote colder than ever. Julie noticed it so, and she told me that she thought it was because of Jason's death. But I think it was because of Ian… I knew him since we both were kids, and he has always been in my heart as a platonic love, but then I met Jason and… you know. While thinking that, I arrived at the car park, so I parked the car and go to the hospital. When I was in front of the crystal door, I had a shiver, and I stayed there like a stone. Ian McKinley was smirking behind me.

________________

**Sorry for the late, but I've been all these weeks with exams and I didn't have time to upload it. And also sorry of the gramatic, but understand, I'm spanish. And I know, the chapter is short, but I didn't know how to continue it. And thats all hope you like it! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, did the cat swallow your tongue?" Said Ian, smirking, after a time staring each others. I said nothing. No because I didn't want to, just because I didn't know what to say. After a life being close friends, if I didn't get his calls it was strange, no? So I said nothing. I was still looking at the crystal door as he walked over me. When he was near me, he took me by the shoulders, and we stared us through the door. Just in the moment he opened his mouth for say something, the door opened. And guess what? It was Kevin!

"Hey let her go!" Said Kevin, running over us, but Ian looked at him with an anger face, and he stopped.

"I just wanted to talk with her alone, because she did not get my calls, but I see that it is not possible, huh?" He said. I looked at him, but he and Kevin were face to face, and he didn't notice my blush 'cause of we were too close.

"Your calls?" It was Kevin, while looking at me. I nodded.

"Yes, my calls"

"I didn't know anything, Wendy." He said, while looking at me with sadness.

"I-I…"I began, but Ian was faster, damn!

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry about her, no Wednesday?"I gasped. Wednesday… Jay used to call me like that when he was angry…

"Ye-yes…" I said. Kevin noticed it, and he tried to protect me.

"Don't call her like that ever." He pointed Ian, like intimidating him, but it did not work. C'mon, he had cheated death three times, it could not intimidate him!

"I'll call her what I want to, at least, we are best friends, no Wendy?"Kevin didn't understand. I think no one had never ever understood that Ian McKinley and Wendy Christensen were best friends, just because we don't fit, but it's true, he's my best friend, or at least, he was.

"Yeah, it's true." I said, while Kevin changed his face to a _what-the-hell-is-this_ face. "Can we boys please go in? It's really cold here…"

"Yeah, sure." Kevin said, still looking at me, but I was looking Ian through the door, and so he was. "We can go to my room."

Kevin went in, and when I was going in, Ian held my hand. I blushed immediately, but I didn't want to look at him. "Later, we have to talk alone, ok?" He said me by the ear. "Ok" I said.

When we arrived to Kevin's room, he let my hand. I closed the door, and while closing it, a gust of wind came in and it made me shiver. When I turned back, I saw that all the windows were closed. I had the same feeling another time… Oh my!

"Didn't you both feel anything?" I said, distressed.

"No, I didn't feel anything."Kevin said in front of the window. I made a strange face, and Ian walked over me.

"Are you okay Wendy?" He said. I could feel his breath too close.

"No. I have a bad feeling… the same as that day…" I said a bit confused.

"Don't worry. It has been like about three weeks without an attack. Nothing will…" He said, but he stopped. We all stopped and listened that song in the radio. _"There's someone… walking behind you… Turn around… look at me…"_. Kevin turned around. So I did, and I gasped. Then they both looked at what was I looking. In front of Kevin's room, there was a mirror. And it has reflected Kevin's number room on in… the 180.

"It is not over yet…"Kevin said.

"Julie…" I whispered.

**___________________________________________**

**Soo another chapter update! I know, this one too long and the other one too short, but what to say xD Hope you like it and sorry if there's something wrong on the grammar =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell does she want a cell if she does not answer it?" I said, while Ian (holding my hand) and I were running to his van. I dial Julie's number again, but she still not get it.

"Calm down!" We had already arrived to his van. "You're shaking." He said.

"Calm down?" I asked. "Julie's life is in danger and you say me to calm down? She can die!" I shouted, and I started crying as a little girl.

"Hey, hey don't cry…" He cleaned some tears with his finger, and caught my head with his hands and made me stare at him. "Nothing bad is gonna happen OK? I'm here now, and everything's gonna be alright: we'll save Julie, and come our way to the hospital to save Kevin…"

"And then me…" I began to cry again.

"No Wendy! You're not gonna die!" Then he hugged me. "'Cause I'm right here by your side…" And then I hugged him back. He was too warm that I could not let him go of my arms... then something on my pocket had vibrated; it was my cell.

"Oh, it must be Julie…"I said, separating from him, and cleaning my check.

"You don't answer it?" He said, just in the moment it stopped ringing. "C'mon, we don't have so much time." Then he kissed my forehead and get into the van. So did I, but I was like in shock… I don't know…

* * *

_Julie's POV_

"Why the hell does she call me if she does not answer back?" I said, while putting down my cell.

"Who were you calling at?" It was Amber. She and some friends called me to met up with them at the mall, and so I did. Yeah, I knew that Wendy told me to stay in, but it was only for a couple of hours, nothing bad could happen.

"Just my sister. It does not matter." And then my cell rang back. I watched the caller ID: Wendy's cell, what a surprise. "What do you want Wendy?"

"Where are you!?" She shouted.

"Hey don't shout that loud, I am not deaf!" I shouted back. "I'm in the mall, why?"

"You have to get out of there! I'm on my way to the mall, so go outside and wait for me there!" And she put it down.

"OK…" Amber and the others were staring at me, like waiting for something. "My sister… I have to go outside, I'm so sorry…"

"I can go with you, can't I?" Said Amber, and I nodded. We said goodbye and walked down to the first floor car park. I walked through it, and I saw a van. It was McKinley's van. I thought he was following Wendy, and when he got off the van I went my way to him. "What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out of here!" I shouted. Amber was just right beside me. Then I saw Wendy getting off the van. "What the fuck?" I whispered.

"Get out of there!" Shouted Wendy. "The bus! The bus is out of control!" I frowned, and I heard Amber shouting, so I turned around, and I saw it. That bus, like appeared from nowhere, was moving too fast in my direction. I couldn't move. My head did not answer, and my legs where shaking. Just in de moment I felt life was going to ran out off me in seconds, someone caught my arm and stretched me out of the bus way before it crashed with the other cars. We both fell on the floor, then Wendy came. "Oh gosh, are you both OK?"

"Yeah… thanks Ian…" I said.

"You welcome…" He said.

* * *

_Wendy's POV_

"Where's Amber?" Said Julie. I looked Ian, and he looked me back. It cannot be possible… I began to walk to the crash scene, and Julie and Ian woke up and came with me. And there she was, between the bus and some cars; I think the impact killed her. Julie started to cry, and I hugged her. Ian and I didn't understand. "But she was not in the rollercoaster that night… How can it be?" I asked

"She did not get on the rollercoaster, but she was going to!" Cried Julie

"What?" Asked Ian.

"Amber and I were going to get on the rollercoaster, but in the last moment she said that she had a bad feeling, so Perry got on with me!" She shouted. "She was going to sit in the fucking seat right next to me!"

"So the first time Death came for Perry… and now it came for Amber!" Shouted Ian.

"We don't have so much time! Amber is death, and now Death is following Kevin!" I realised. "We have to go to the hospital now!"

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the time, but I have been with the final exams of this term all this time and I didn't had time to write more xD So hope you like this chapter, and I promise the next chapter to come earlier. And leave reviews please xD! kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late, but I didn't have time to upoad it since these few days. Here you have the new chapter (I know, quite long... xD) Hope you enjoy it**

**___________________**

"Damn! Ian could you _please_ go a little faster!" I said to Ian. We were in his van, our way to the hospital. I was just hopping Kevin to be ok.

"I'm going all the fast I can OK?" He said, trying not to shout. "Have you called him?"

"Yes, I have! But his cell's out of range!" I started freaking out.

"You two seem like a married couple, you know?" said Julie. We both looked at each other, then looked the other way, blushing.

"Shit! A traffic jam!" Shouted Ian.

"There's no time." I whispered. Ian looked at em while I went out of the van and I started running.

"Shit! Julie stay in the van!" Ian shouted, and he followed me. Seconds later, he catched me by the wrist. "What the fuck were you thinking Wendy! You could have hurt yourself!" He held by be the arms , and made me stare at him.

"I-I… I was just wondering if I could save Kevin! We are too close now, we don't have to give up!" He just sighed. "What?"

"Wendy, I was just wondering… do you have a crush or sometinh on Kevin, don't you?" I was shocked.

"Hey, I don't think that's the best time to ask this!" But he didn't move

"No Wendy, I need an answer now…" He got closer to me.

"Why do you need it right now?" I asked

"Just because…" I didn't say anything, just thinking about saying the right words… I didn't want my heart to be broken.

"Say something…" He got closer.

"I can feel your halo…" He smirked at that. "Hey, that's actually _something_." We got interrupted by my cell. " Oh, I'll get it. Julie what's up?.... Oh, ok… got it, bye."

"What's up?" Asked Ian

"She said that the traffic jam is not going on, so we have to continue by walking. C'mon, we don't have many time left."

*************

"Kevin!" I shouted. We were now at the hospital parking lot, and Kevin was at the hospital entrance. He seemed surprised, and surprisingly nothing had happened.

"Hey Wendy!" He hugged me, and Ian stayed behind me, and he clared his throat. "Where's Julie?"

"She is supposed to come with my van. But she's ok." Said Ian.

"Kevin, did something happen while we were out?" I asked.

"Something like what?"

"Don't know, something like rare signs, that song plying out-of-nowhere, you know, all that stuff…"

"No, nothing happened… why? Did something else happened?"

I nodded. Then, Julie appeared with the van, and when she had parked it, we went to Kevin's room to have a talk.

********

"So, you're telling me that Amber had the same feeling that Wendy and she went out of the roller coaster?" Kevin was trying to figure it out.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Julie answered. She was in the bathroom, trying to take the blood out of her face.

"And then Amber got hit by a bus?" Continued Kevin. Ian was with his back against the window, smirking for the scene between Kevin and Julie. I knew that Julie had a secretly "little crush" on Kevin, and I knew that he liked her a bit. So, they were talking like if they were a couple.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I've already told you the story, what did you not get!?" Cried Julie. It seemed that he was making her go insane.

"Nothing, I was saying it, just in case…" There was a silence for a moment, then Julie came out of the bathroom.

"So, now what?" Kevin asked.

"I think that's all." Said Ian. We all looked at him. "I mean, maybe it was only Amber the one who had to die this time… Don't you think?" We looked at each others, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I think you are right." I finally said. "If I have to say the truth, I didn't feel anything weird since the bus crush. And I think that it is over."

"You… you think so?" Screamed Julie. When I nodded, she began to shout, and she hugged Kevin. He hugged her back, and Ian came over me. He was going to say something when, all of a sudden, Julie kissed Kevin. When she realized it, she pulled out and said, red like a tomato "Sorry, I got enthusiastic…"

************

"You think they'll be ok?" I asked Ian. He had took me out of Kevin's room after the kissing scene.

"Yeah, don't mind. They need to be alone." He said, chuckling a little. "Well, so, what's your answer?"

"Huh?" I said, turning over my head to face him, but he put my back against the wall, with my head between his arms. There was no soul in the corridor, so we were alone.

"You know, about my question… Do you have something for Kevin?" He asked again.

"No, I don't have nothing on him, he's just my friend…" I answered. "Why so curious?" I stared at him, but he stayed in silence for a while…

"I think that possibly… maybe I'm falling for you…" He said. I just stared at him. I couldn't believe he was saying that.

"Yes. There's a chance that I've fallen quite harder over you…" I said. He glanced at me, with those deep eyes. He came closer to me, and he kissed me. I catched him by the neck, and got him closed to me. I just didn't want him to stop. I wanted that feeling to stay forever.


End file.
